


Birthday

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [32]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Car Sex, Dominant Rose, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Smutx2, ”I have a girlfriend who likes to have sex in bathrooms”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Hello lovelies,Considering my last few fics were lacking in smut, i thought I would pile it into this one so I hope you enjoyed it.Comment and kudos if you diddddd.Thank you. Xx





	Birthday

“Happy birthday darling!” The redhead heard a bellowing voice shout, tearing her away from her peaceful sleep.

“Ugh,” She whispered to herself, out of her husband’s earshot, “thanks, love.” 

“Anything for my dearest,” he began, sitting on the bed beside her, “would you like your presents now?” 

“Uh,” she glanced over at the clock beside her, “I might sleep for a while longer, but I’ll find you when I wake up.” 

“Okay, well I’ll be in one of my offices. Sleep well.” 

The redhead nodded at her husband as he walked out of the room, rolling her eyes as she pulled the sheets over her to go back to sleep. 

—- 

A few hours had passed when Rose was woken by a brushing kiss. 

“Happy birthday baby.” 

This time, instead of grunting, her mouth tugged into a smile. 

“Hey, you.” 

Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position to look closely at the beautiful figure before her. 

“Will you stop gawking.” Luisa laughed, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“I can’t help it,” the redhead smiled softly, “why are you all dressed up anyway? Where are you going?” 

“Same place you’re going if you actually get up, sleepy head.” The brunette chuckled, handing Rose a bag. 

“What’s this?” The criminal frowned at the bag. 

“Your birthday present, but I must admit it’s more for me than you.” Luisa shuffled closer as Rose pulled out the contents of the birthday gift. 

“A dress?” Rose raised her eyebrows and laughed. 

“One that I have imagined you in since I bought it.” Luisa smirked, leaning towards the redhead and kissing her gently on the lips. 

“Hmmm, i might wear something else then.” the redhead joked, going in for another kiss, frowning when Luisa leaned back. 

“That would be torture.” She pouted.

“It’s a good job I’m joking then, darling. Let me get changed.” Rose smiled, the expression growing as Luisa leaned in for the kiss she had just rejected. 

Luisa hummed in approval as Rose slipped out of bed and padded towards the bathroom, getting ready. 

“You never told me where we are going.” the redhead asked out from the adjoining room. 

“You’ll find out when we get there.” Was Luisa’s simple reply. 

“Where does your dad think you’re taking me?” 

“Oh don’t worry, he’ll be there. Just get ready.” The brunette chuckled. 

“That’s a shame.” Rose called out. 

“What do you mean?” 

The door clicked open as the redhead walked into the room. 

“I thought it would just be us two.” The criminal almost whispered. 

Luisa tilted her head to look at Rose, her heart rate becoming rapid as she saw the red dress hugging her frame perfectly, the small triangular slits in the side showing some side boob and the heels she had chosen just complimented the whole look. 

“Fuck, I wish it was just us two as well.” She swiftly pushed herself off the bed and tugged Rose down into a kiss, smiling as Rose returned the same amount of hunger, biting gently on her bottom lip. 

The redhead smirked as she pushed Luisa back onto the bed, her lips exploring her neck as she hooked her fingers around her belt loop, pulling her close. 

“Rose,” Luisa breathed out, earning a look of curiosity, “we’re already late, we’ll continue this later. Come on.” 

“If you leave me hanging this will be the worst birthday ever.” Rose whined, climbing off of Luisa and standing up. 

The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling her jeans up and patting down her hair before she felt Rose wrap her arms around her waist. 

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” Rose husked into Luisa’s ear. 

“Everyday.” Luisa smiled, leaning into the neck kisses that she was receiving before leaning away, “but we really are late, come on.” 

“You really are ruining my fun, you know.” Rose grunted, But took her hand as she lead them out of the room anyway. 

As they stepped downstairs, they dropped eachother’s hands, still standing close, walking towards Emilio, Rafael and Petra. 

“Happy birthday, Rose.” Luisa’s brother smiled, handing her a birthday card and a bottle of wine. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, hugging Petra and Rafael before standing next to her husband. 

“I love your dress.” Petra smiled, as they all walked towards the car park. 

As they walked ahead, Luisa stayed back with Rose, leaning forwards her and whispering. 

“Not as much as I do.” 

Rose tried to stifle a laugh as they all climbed into their cars, the redhead frowning a little when she noticed Luisa getting into her own car instead of the same car as her and her husband. 

“Are we not driving Luisa?” She asked Emilio innocently. 

“She’s the only one who knows the way. We’re all following her. We are gonna be driving for a while.” Emilio explained. 

“Oh, I see.” Rose said bluntly, quite offended that Luisa didn’t want to sit with her for the drive, until she noticed the brunette get out of her car and approaching theirs. 

“I forgot to ask,” Luisa began, “Rose, could you take the ride with me, I’m gonna need help with the directions, my GPS is playing up.” 

Rose smiled sweetly, “of course I wouldn’t mind.” She slipped out of the car and walked with Luisa back over to hers. 

“I thought you were going to dump me with him for a moment there.” 

“I could never do that to do.” Luisa winked, starting the car up, “and besides, where’s the fun in that?” 

“What do you-“ Rose’s question was cut short when she felt Luisa’s hand rest between her legs, “fuck.” 

“And to think you thought I was going to leave you hanging,” The brunette smirked.

“Shit, Lu, your dad is in the car directly behind.” 

“He can’t hear you, just don’t move too much.” Luisa chuckled, continuing to move her hand in circular motions. 

Rose shook her head. 

“There’s no way I’ll be able to get through thi- fuck- this without kissing you.” She managed to utter out, heavily distracted by the work of Luisa’s hand. 

“You can kiss me later.” 

The redhead opened her mouth to protest, but at the same moment, Luisa’s hand moved faster. 

“Holy fuck.” Rose breathed out. 

Luisa smiled, skilfully continuing to drive. 

“Luisa, shit.” The criminal whimpered as she came to her high. 

The brunette suddenly felt a surge of arousal as she felt Rose’s muscles clench. 

“Happy birthday.” Luisa smiled, licking her fingers clean before glancing back over at Rose. 

“I love you.” She said softly, smiling gently. 

“I love you too.” Luisa whispered back, entwining her fingers with Rose’s, who kissed the back of her hand discreetly before settling down. 

Within the next few minutes, Rose had drifted off to sleep and Luisa had removed her hand from hers to change gear, leaving Rose to cuddle up in her seat further, Luisa looking in awe of her beauty. 

The brunette rested her hand on Rose’s leg, using her thumb to trace tiny patterns, occasionally glancing over at the sleeping angel beside her. 

After two hours, they finally reached their destination. 

Luisa gently squeezed Rose’s leg. 

“Hey, sleepy,” She smiled softly, her smile growing as Rose’s eyes fluttered open, her mouth tugged into a small grin, “we’re here.” 

The redhead glanced up, her eyes widening at the sight. 

“The baseball game!” Rose exclaimed, pulling Luisa into a hug, “thank you! But I’m a bit overdressed.” 

Luisa chuckled, not saying a word before she learnt into the back of the car, pulling out a baseball jumper and skin tight jogging bottoms, pulling on a jumper over her own bodysuit and jeans. 

“Dad’s waiting, you need to go and get ready.” Luisa smiled, but her expression dropped when Rose pouted, “what’s up?” 

“I still really want to kiss you.” 

“Go get changed in the bathrooms, I’ll meet you there.” The brunette chuckled, sliding out of the car and bounding off towards the rest of her family. 

Rose smiled after her as she walked over to the bathrooms, pulling on her Boston Red Sox jumper on, along with her joggers, pulling her hair into a high ponytail as the door opened beside her. 

“I’m glad it fits.” Luisa smiled, gesturing towards her outfit. 

Without saying anything, Rose took Luisa’s hand and dragged her into a stall, pressing the brunette’s back against the door and locking it, crashing her lips against the doctor’s and replicating the small smile she felt her give. 

Luisa’s smile grew as she felt the redhead’s hand slide beneath her jumper and down towards the bottom of her bodysuit, her fingertips tracing her hips. 

“Hey, it’s your birthday, why isn't this the other way around?” the brunette said softly. 

“Because,” the redhead began, breathing out, “I like to make you feel good, I really like making you moan, but most of all, I love making you come.” she husked. 

“Holy fuck.” Luisa managed to utter out. 

Rose smirked, unbuttoning Luisa’s jeans and sliding her hand down the front, cupping her gently and smiling as she felt Luisa’s breath grow rapid and her heartbeat following suit. 

“So…” Rose began, “As a birthday gift…” 

“Oh so this gift wasn’t good enough.” Luisa said sarcastically, snaking her hands around Rose’s shoulders so that she could wrap her legs around the redhead’s waist. 

“Oh, no, of course it wasn’t,” Rose winked, replaying the sarcasm, “because as my second birthday gift,” She moved Luisa’s underwear out of the way, “I want to fuck you for as long and as hard as I like.” she fingers traced Luisa’s clit. 

“You sure this isn’t my birthday, because it feels like it’s my birthday.” Luisa replied, her hips automatically pressing against Rose harder, increasing the level of contact between them. 

“What’s wrong with wanting to treat my girl like a queen?” her hand began to move slowly. 

Luisa raised her eyebrow, although struggling to keep back a moan. 

“I’m not your girl.” 

Rose suddenly pushed her back against the door, harder this time. 

“Who’s are you then?” she husked. 

“Nobody’s, but definitely not yours.” 

“Better make you mine then huh?” 

The redhead got down on her knees, thankful that these stalls didn’t have gaps under the door, tugging down the brunette’s jeans and underwear, only kissing her thighs for a moment before she moved her mouth to her centre, almost instantly, her tongue taking one broad lick before circling her clit, her hands scratching small marks on her thighs. 

“Oh fuck.” Luisa moaned, tipping her head back, her nails digging into Rose’s shoulders. 

Suddenly the sound of the bathroom door opening echoed through the building as Rose stood up, one hand cupping Luisa gently, the other one pressed delicately over her lips, trying to drown out her moans as she continued to work with her fingers, leaning close to her ear to whisper. 

“Who do you belong to?” she asked seductively, but Luisa wasn’t giving in; she bit her lip to prevent her moaning. 

Rose saw that she was being stubborn and moved her hand faster, her lips ghosting the skin of Luisa’s neck, before she tugged at the fabric of her jumper at the collar, attaching her lips to her collarbone and sucking gently, leaving a maroon mark behind.

“Who do you belong to?” the redhead repeated. 

Once again, Luisa held back, although it was becoming increasingly more difficult with every inch of her skin that Rose made contact with. 

Rose felt her arousal rise, so she slowly inserted two fingers into the brunette, hitching her up onto her hips, getting more and more turned on by the sight of Luisa’s eyes clamped shut, biting her lip hard yet still letting out quiet whimpers, especially now that the other person had left the bathroom. 

She inserted another finger into her, her thumb tightly circling her clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Luisa moaned, louder now. 

“Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” Rose asked for the final time, her voice becoming increasingly more dominant. 

“You, Rose! Holy shit, I’m all yours.” she moaned out as she reached her high, practically collapsing into Rose’s embrace, who had a grin tugging at her lips. 

Luisa snuggled her head into the crook of Rose’s neck as the redhead held her up, pulling her tightly into a hug, using her spare hand to play gently with her hair. 

She let her legs drop from around her as she redressed Luisa’ kissing up her thighs as she did, before peppering her face with an almost endless amount of kisses. 

“I really don’t want to see everybody else right now.” Luisa smiled softly, resting her head against Rose’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay baby, the Red sox will take your mind off of it.” Rose said, evidently excited to watch the match. 

Luisa giggled at the childish manner of the redhead as she nodded, unlocking the door and walking beside her to their designated stall. 

“Fuck your ass looks so good in those joggers.” Luisa breathed out. 

“I love you.” Rose whispered as they approached the family.

“Where did you go for so long? Petra went into the toilets to find you but you weren’t there.” Rafael asked Luisa, but well within Rose’s earshot, who was stifling a laugh. 

“We went out the wrong way and got a bit lost, but at least we are here now.” The brunette replied, glancing over at Rose who was staring straight ahead, cheering when her team came into the pitch. 

—-

After three hours, Rafael, Luisa and Rose were all jumping up and down in support of their team, the victors of the match, cheering every player as they walked off. 

“Are you ready to head off?” Emilio asked, baseball clearly not his scene. 

Rose nodded, obligingly taking his hand, although not willingly, and leaving the stand, the family following behind. 

“I need to head back to the office, but I’m sure you and Luisa could do something. Or Petra?” Emilio explained. 

“Yes darling that’s fine, I’ll catch a ride with Luisa and see you back home tomorrow?” Rose smiled. 

“Yes, perfect, have fun.” 

The family all gave their hugs to one another and went their separate ways. 

Rose happily climbed into the passenger seat of Luisa’s car as she started it up. 

“Where are we going?” Rose asked. 

“To mine, if you like?” Luisa replied. 

“Only if it means we can go for round three?” 

“Exactly my point.” The brunette giggled, yawning slightly. 

They were just about to set off when Rose spoke up again. 

“Get out of the car.” 

“What?” Luisa asked, as confused as ever. 

“I’ll drive, you need some rest. I’ve clearly tired you out.” The redhead winked, smacking her ass as they passed each other. 

Luisa hummed in approval as she dragged the tartan blanket from the trunk, wrapping it around herself and cuddling up in the car, Rose driving beside her. 

“Thank you for today.” The criminal said softly, lacing her hand with Luisa’s. 

“You deserved it.” The brunette smiled, squeezing Rose’s hand. 

“I adore you, honestly,” The redhead took a deep breath, “which is why I want you to run away with me, tonight.” 

Luisa suddenly pushed herself into a seated position, staring at Rose who was focusing on the road. 

“Just me and you?” 

“Just me and you.” Rose nodded. 

“What about our jobs?” Luisa asked 

“We can get new ones.” 

“Money?” 

“I have some saved.” 

And then the question that Rose has been waiting for. 

“What about my dad?” Luisa asked quietly. 

“I never loved him, Lu. I’m in love with you.” The redhead replied softly. 

“I’m in love with you too,” the doctor began, “so let’s do it.” 

Rose pulled over at the side of the road, unclipping her belt straight away and pulling Luisa into a kiss. 

“This has been the best birthday ever.” 

“And it’s about to get even better yet.” Luisa laughed, tugging her top off and climbing onto Rose’s lap. 

“It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Considering my last few fics were lacking in smut, i thought I would pile it into this one so I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comment and kudos if you diddddd. 
> 
> Thank you. Xx


End file.
